Desde que la vi
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Nunca me había fijado en ella, pero de pronto, ella era lo único que podía ver. Parecía que por primera vez, mi vida tenía sentido, tenía una razón para vivir. Parecía que toda mi vida estaba destinada para este momento y que al fin había llegado One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, quién me ha enseñado más de historia que mi maestra. Ahora se que Suiza es un país neutral en disputas territoriales. ¡Gracias Stephenie! :D

* * *

Desde que la vi

Caminaba lentamente y arrastrando los pies por los pasillos de la escuela. Escuela. Me estremecí ante la última palabra. Si había algo en este mundo que yo odiaba era la escuela. No me importaba ser un gran hombre lobo, ni pelearme con los demás miembros de la manada y me molestaba un poco compartir mis pensamientos con los demás, pero definitivamente detestaba la escuela. ¿Por qué rayos el consejo no nos había permitido dejar los estudios? Sería mucho más fácil para todos patrullar por el bosque sin tener que preocuparnos por tareas, exámenes y todas esas clases de cosas.

Además, ninguno de nosotros era realmente bueno en la escuela, y podríamos retomar los estudios en cualquier momento de nuestra vida, ya que no envejeceríamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Estúpido consejo… Y aparte, ya me había acostumbrado a andar descubierto de la cadera hacia arriba por todos lados y ahora tenía que usar una estúpida playera. No, definitivamente esto era horrible.

El timbre de la campana sonó en ese momento. Demonios. Salí corriendo hacia mi casillero que estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba en ese momento, allí tenía los libros de trigonometría, la clase que tenía a continuación. Los pasillos estaban algo vacíos, así que acelere un poco más de lo normal. Tome los libros rápidamente y azoté la puerta del casillero, volví a correr pero esta vez me dirigí hacia el salón de clases.

Paré en seco frente a la puerta. Abrí la puerta un poco y asomé mi cabeza, deseando que el profesor aún no hubiera llegado, pero para mi mala suerte, ahí estaba.

-Que bueno que contamos con su presencia, joven Jared.

-Si, lo sé. No debí molestarme, ¿verdad?

El profesor me fulminó con la mirada mientras yo y algunos de mis compañeros de clase reíamos por lo bajo.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, con una sonrisa en mi cara. Entonces, sin previo aviso la vi.

Era una chica de cabellos oscuros, que se había sentado a mi lado por todo un año. Nunca me había fijado en ella, no sabía ni que existía, pero de pronto, ella era lo único que podía ver. Sentía que todo caía a mí alrededor, que se desboronaba y que de pronto, ella me salvaba y hacía que todo volviera en orden, a su lugar original. Ahora, parecía que por primera vez, mi vida tenía sentido, que tenía una razón para vivir. Parecía que toda mi vida estaba destinada para este momento y que al fin había llegado.

Me había quedado ahí parado viéndola, y ella me miraba con curiosidad. Seguro parecía un estúpido. Me moví lenta y torpemente hasta mi lugar. La clase prosiguió, pero yo no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba o decía el profesor, sólo veía a aquella chica, aquella de la que no sabía absolutamente nada. La clase terminó y todos empezaron a salir del salón de clases. A los pocos pasos después de que ella se levantó, se le cayeron al suelo los libros que cargaba. Rápidamente, me agaché y los levanté. Le sonreí y se los entregue. Parecía sorprendida de mis acciones.

-Aquí tienes- le dije aún sonriendo.

Ella se ruborizó notoriamente –Gracias- dijo con un tono de timidez y sorpresa en su voz.

Ahora la podía ver mejor, tenía unos marcados pómulos, ojos pequeños y una boca y una nariz grandes. Su cabello era liso y negro, y le caía a ambos lados de su rostro de un tono rojizo. Era la chica más linda que había visto jamás.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté queriendo saber enseguida la respuesta.

-Kim- contestó ella con una sonrisa. Kim. Era hermoso. Justo como ella.

Tomé su mano con la cálida que era la mía. –Te amo, Kim- le dije y una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, sentí emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Y se sentía muy bien. Eran las sensaciones de la imprimación.

* * *

Hola! Vaya, vaya... he roto un récord personal. Hoy subí y actualizé 3 historias. En la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche. Que imaginación la mía! LOL Me sorprendí a mi misma con este hecho x)

Espero que les haya gustado, soy una gran fanática de la manada y quería escribir algo sobre alguno de ellos. Y enseguida pensé en Jared y en Kim... No sé, me gusta la pareja que forman aunque casi ni los mencionan. :'( Estuve como loca buscando en mis libros cosas sobre ellos y la imprimación, ojalá no me haya quedado tan mal.

¿Sabían que un review puede hacer maravillas en la salud? Así que ya saben, en estas épocas de frío y de viento, lo mejor es cuidarse de las enfermedades y poner muchos reviews xD

Nos leemos! :) y review porfavor?


End file.
